Make Them Count
by matrixaffiliate
Summary: Harry and the Weasleys take a vacation to France. One shot.


**Make Them Count**

 **A/N: A post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One shot. Cannon compliant. Rated T.** **Everything belongs to JKR.**

It had all started when Fluer had wanted everyone to see her home in France; so she and Bill had rented a large home near the Delacour's for everyone to stay in for a family vacation. Ginny was in the off season and Harry had thankfully been able to come even with how busy work was; though both he and Ron had been lucky, their case wrapping up not three days before the trip. They had taken a port key to France and been greeted by the Delacours. Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been a bit put out with Mrs. Weasley's declaration that the couples would not be sharing rooms since they weren't yet married.

"Mum! Harry and I are engaged!" Ginny had stormed.  
"Not another word Ginny! This is my family and I won't be having you sleeping in the same room until everything is official. You may be of age but I'm still your mother!"  
Harry and Mr. Weasley had stood to one side viewing the scene, and shared a small smile. They loved these women for many reasons, but their fire was probably the most alluring. Although Harry had to admit he was just as disappointed as his fiery redheaded fiancé when it came to the sleeping arrangements. It had been weeks since they'd spent a night together and he'd been looking forward to a few days of waking up with her.

The family had a lot of fun with the Delacours and everything Fleur and Apolline had scheduled for them to do. With a couple days left before having to return home, Hermione brought up something while they all sat eating dinner.  
"Are we going to go to Paris at all?" She asked Fleur.  
"No, we hadn't planned to."  
"Oh. But it's such an amazing place! All the fun of the city with all the character of history! Could we do that tomorrow?" Apolline smiled at Hermione. "Spoken like a true woman!"  
Then she and Fleur started speaking in French. After a moment Fluer turned. "Does everyone want to go to Paris?"  
"I think it'd be fun!" Ginny chimed in.  
"Well that means Harry and I are in then." Ron laughed.  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for running amuck in Paris tomorrow. Count us out."  
"You men are all whipped." George teased.  
"The only reason you aren't right now is because Angelina had a family thing at the same time we had this." Ron retorted.  
Bill shifted Victoire in his arms. "What about you two then?" Nodding towards George and Percy.  
George shook his head. "I'm good. I've already been to Paris."  
"I'd rather not go." Said Percy. "I'd feel bad going to the capital without letting Minister Shacklebolt know I'd be there."  
"Well if it's just us four we could take the train!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"If the four of you feel like going to Paris you can go. We were just going to go the beach tomorrow, and if you feel like you'll be missing out you can always go to the Seine for a couple hours." Fleur responded smiling at Hermione.  
"Just be careful and be home before midnight." Mrs. Weasley added.  
"Come on you three." Hermione said standing and grabbing Ron's hand. "We need to go to the train station and see the timetables."

Once they were out the door and a good distance away from the house Hermione laughed. "Oh that was too easy!"  
"What was?" Ron asked looking confused.  
"Getting us all some alone time!" Ginny smiled warmly at Hermione. "It was a great idea and you played them all like a flute! I'm so glad we'll get a day away, Paris is just a bonus!"  
Harry laughed and gave Hermione a hug with the arm that wasn't currently wrapped around Ginny's waist.  
"This is brilliant!" He laughed.  
"Definitely!" Ron said hugging Hermione and spinning her in the air. "You wouldn't expect anything less from the brightest witch of our age!" And he kissed her.  
Normally, Ginny would have razzed Ron, but since it had been a while since she'd had any quality kissing time with her fiancé, she took the opportunity to kiss Harry instead.

Ron's enthusiasm quickly faded when he saw the timetables. "Bloody hell! It takes muggle trains three and a half hours to get there! This is going to be horrible!"  
"Oh relax Ron!" Ginny retorted. "Hermione already figured that out. We're going to ride the train there but we'll aparate back here."  
"She's right Ron." Hermione said with a comforting hand on his arm. "We'll find a secluded place to aparate back to. We'll leave tomorrow right after breakfast and ride the train, but we can stay in Paris until it's time to walk back to the house." Then she laughed. "You'll probably just sleep the whole train ride anyway." Ron managed to look sheepish, making everyone laugh.

The next morning they set out with all sorts of advice from everyone, but Harry just wanted to get going. Once they were on the train and it pulled forward Harry let out and explosive breath and kissed Ginny.  
"Oi!" Ron called out. "Cut that out!" Ginny showed him what she thought of his comment before pulling Harry in closer. Hermione cut off any further arguing, and gesturing, by kissing Ron.  
When Harry and Ginny pulled apart Harry turned to Ron interrupting his wordless conversation with Hermione. "You are obviously feeling the same way. We've been working on that case for months and the last few weeks were crazy in wrapping it up. If you've found time to snog Hermione in all that then you've been forgoing sleep!" Ginny and Hermione laughed and Hermione took Ron's hand.  
"They'll be plenty of time for more of that when we get there." She reassured him. Ron winked at her and Ginny made a retching sound causing all of them to laugh.

Three hours into the ride, Ron was snoring and Hermione was asleep on his shoulder. Harry thought Ginny was asleep on his own shoulder and had to suppress a yelp of surprise when she moved her hand up to caress his face.  
"You're wound tight dear." She laughed quietly raising her head from his shoulder. "I think you need some help to unwind." She whispered in his ear in a voice that made him wish they had the privacy to do just that. "Get your cloak Potter." She ran a hand over his chest, pulling slightly on the cord that kept his mokeskin Auror pouch (with an official extention charm) around his neck.  
Harry stopped and looked at Ginny inquisitively. "How did you know I had it?" He asked in a low voice to keep from waking Ron and Hermione.  
"Because I know you!" She laughed quietly. "You always have it when you're going somewhere unfamiliar and far enough away from home that you might need a backup plan."  
Harry chuckled, scanning the area before he pulled the cloak from the pouch around his neck. "Very observant Weasley. We could use eyes like yours on our team." He stood and held out his hand.  
She laughed as she took it. "Up until you and I spend the entire time shagging instead of doing our jobs."  
"If you only knew." Harry whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
They walked quietly away from their friends and Harry pulled Ginny close to his side. "So what's your plan? Or are we making this up as we go along?"  
"A bit of both." She responded with that fire in her eyes that made Harry wonder what he'd ever done to deserve her.  
They walked the train until finally finding an area that was deserted except for a loan woman who was obviously sleeping at the far end of the car. Harry decided to take the chance, his fiancé's fire catching on, as he swung the cloak over the two of them.  
"Very forward Mr. Potter." Ginny laughed, snaking her arms around his neck. "Almost like I've had some sort of effect on you."  
"You have no idea." Harry said leaning to kiss her neck.  
"Then give me an idea." She sighed into his ear.  
"Is that a challenge Gin?" He asked between kisses.  
"Scared?" She laughed, a low sultry sort of laugh.  
Harry cast several spells in a row, wandless and wordless - mild muggle repelling charms, silencing charms, and a few spells that would alert them to anyone approaching - and then he grabbed Ginny around the waist as he sat them down in one of the empty seats.  
"I like this side of you!" Ginny said as she ran her hands through his hair, causing him to moan slightly into her neck.  
Suddenly the voice over the intercom sounded. Ten minutes until Paris. Harry groaned. But Ginny brought his face to look at hers, "Make them count Potter." And then she kissed him.

"Where in Merlin are they!" Ron said looking around the platform.  
"Honestly Ron, I'm sure they're fine. We'll wait here on the platform and once everyone else has cleared out I'm sure we'll see them."  
"I certainly hope so! I get they're engaged and all but she's still my little sister and Mum would kill me if anything happened to her."  
Hermione smiled. It was this side of Ron, that protective side, that really attracted her to him in the beginning. Other things did as well of course, but those came a bit later.  
The crowd began to thin and over by the lou Hermione spotted Harry; as she and Ron walked that way Ginny joined him.  
"Where in the hell have you two been?" Ron almost yelled as they approached the smiling couple.  
Ginny eyed him dangerously as she wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. Harry didn't meet Ron's glare and instead found everything and anything else to look at.  
"Would you like to try rephrasing that brother dear." She asked in a level tone.  
Ron took a deep breath. "I was just worried when we woke up and you two were gone."  
Ginny eyed Ron, amused. "Thank you for your concern about our welfare. We went on a walk and just got off the train where we were instead of going back to our seats first."  
Hermione was trying not to laugh. "How about we grab some lunch?" She asked successfully changing the subject and getting them out of the train station.

As they hit the sidewalk, Hermione turned to Harry. "So, did you enjoy your walk?" She asked him smuggly. Harry looked at her, face turning bright red. About to stammer through an answer Ginny squeezed his hand and he laughed at himself. Still blushing furiously, he cocked a grin at Hermione and replied "Very much so." Causing Ginny to dissolve into laughter.


End file.
